My Step Brother's Best Friend
by abcRainbowPie
Summary: Zexion has always liked Demyx, but his chances are gone when his mom marries Demyx's dad. Knowing it'd be wrong, Zexion does his best to lose interest in the other. Then after meeting his new brother's best friend he gains a new love interest. Axel/Zexion.
1. Chapter 1

"Zexion!" My mom called from downstairs. "Come down to help!"

I got up from my spot on my bed and went down to the kitchen. Tonight my mom was having a couple people over for dinner. It was a man she had been dating for a while and his son coming over. I never met him before, but what I've heard from my mom he seems nice. I don't think he's ever been in our house before, but he has come over often to pick up my mom for dates. I often forget his name since I always hear it faintly. Since I never really met him I was a bit nervous to meet him, especially if his son was coming as well. All I know of his son is that he's my age and is nice. At least that's what I've been told by my mom.

After I finished helping my mom prepare dinner and making sure everything was clean the doorbell rang. She told me to go answer it while she made everything was good enough for company. I went to open the door and when I did I froze. It wasn't my mom's boyfriend that shocked me, it was his son. I didn't know who to expect it to be, definitely not who was there now. I always thought that Mom's boyfriend looked familiar and now that he stood side by side with his son I know exactly who he reminded me of. Demyx. The boy I've had a crush on for over three years.

I quickly left the door, running past my mom who was going to the door to greet. I went back into my room, closing my door and grabbing my cell phone. Turning it on, I went to my contacts and selected my friend's number. I clicked the option to call and waited for them to pick up.

"Hello?" Roxas said after a few rings. I was able to hear his loud music playing in the background and asked him to turn it down so he can listen. After the music went down he asked, "What's wrong?"

"You know how my mom has been dating that guy right?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why what happened?" He asked. "Did he turn out to be a bad guy?"

"No," I said with a sigh. "He has a son."

"So? You practically get a new brother. What's wrong with that?"

"His son is Demyx," I said. Roxas went quiet; all I can hear were his movement and his music turning off.

"Oh, yeah, that's not good," he said after another silent minute.

"I know," I said with a sigh. "I don't know what to do."

"You can always try to break them up."

"I don't want to do that. My mom's really into this guy, I can't just break them up."

"You know, it makes sense that your mom likes Demyx' dad. You've always been like her. She likes him and you like his son."

"Shut up and stop comparing me to others," I said annoyed.

"Fine, but it's kind of true," Roxas said back. Right after he said that a knock came on my door. I quickly told him to hold on and hid the phone under a pillow just as my mom came into my room.

"You okay?" she asked as she walked over to my bedside.

"I'm not feeling good," I said as an excuse. If I act sick, at least for the night, I can get out of having dinner with Demyx. "I don't think I'll be able to hold down food, sorry."

"Hm," she said and held her hand up to my forehead. "You don't have a fever, must just be your stomach. Get some rest then." With that she placed a kiss on my forehead and left.

Sighing, I took the phone out of under the pillow and checked if Roxas was still there.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Just got out of dinner," I answered. "Let's change the topic now."

* * *

Months later my mother and Demyx's father got married. I was able to manage through the family dinners before and after the wedding. Despite me being distant, Demyx and his father still treated me as a family member. I have to admit, Demyx does make a good older brother. I'll have to get over my feelings for him somehow and that might take a while. Soon after the wedding Demyx and his father had moved into our house since it was bigger than theirs and we had a spare bedroom anyway.

Roxas keeps telling me that I should have done something to change it all. If I did somehow break up my mother and Demyx's dad than that would have resulted in my mother getting upset. Even if I did that I'd still have no chance with Demyx. He'd probably only see me as his father's ex-girlfriend's son.

By now I've gotten over most of my feelings towards Demyx. He's a welcoming and caring person, so the instant our parents got married he was always doing his best to be a brother to me. At one point I had accidentally snapped at him for being too clingy, but honestly that was only because I was afraid of what would happened if he got too close. That was when he had admitted that he had always wanted a younger sibling, blood related or not, a year or four years difference. I apologized for getting angry and started to tell myself to think of him as a brother.

Today I was at home, alone with Demyx, when the doorbell rang. I went to answer it, confused since I wasn't expecting anyone. Opening the door I came face to face with a tall redhead. He was wearing a tight fitting red shirt, black leather jackets, and tight black jeans. His shoes were combat boots; a black studded belt went around his waist, and leather, fingerless gloves on his hands. He was attractive, that was for sure, probably even more than Demyx.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Does Demyx live here?" he asked in return. "If not then I must have the wrong house."

"He lives here," I said.

"Great. Mind if I come in?" he asked. I moved out of the way to allow him in. "So you must be his new little brother. Zexion, right?"

"Yeah," I said as I followed him into the living room.

"Well my name's Axel," the redhead said. "So where is he?"

"He should be in his room," I answered. "If not then I don't know where he is."

"'Kay thanks," Axel said and moved to walk away before stopping and turning to look at me. "See you around," he said with a smirk and went up the stairs.

I sighed, not at all knowing why he would have smirked at me. I waited until I heard a door open and close before going up the stairs; just to make sure I didn't follow too close behind him. I went into my room and went to lie down on my bed, grabbing my phone from the nightstand. Lying down, I went through my phone until I got to Roxas's contact. Selecting 'call' I waited for him to answer.

"Hey baby," he said as a greeting.

"Don't call me that," I said.

"Yeah, I don't think so," Roxas said and I sighed. "Why'd you call me?"

"To ask if you want to come over," I answered.

"Sure," Roxas agreed. "Door or window?"

"Window."

* * *

Once I got off the phone with Roxas I got up and went to open the window in my room. I went back to my bed and waited for him to come. Not even ten minutes later he came climbing through the window.

"So, what's up?" Roxas said once he was standing in my room. He walked over to the bed and lied down next to me.

"Not much really," I admitted. "Demyx's friend is here and I just didn't want to be alone."

"Oh, a friend of his?" Roxas said a hint of teasing in his voice. "Tell me, is this friend attractive?"

"I guess you can say that," I said not wanting to admit that Axel was indeed very attractive. Unfortunately, I could feel the blush start on my cheeks.

"Hm, by the looks of it, you must think he's very attractive." Sitting up, Roxas continued, "Is he hotter than Demyx or not?"

"Hotter," I said with a sigh. I couldn't lie to my best friend.

"Sounds like you might like him," Roxas said. "I good distraction from Demyx if you ask me."

"Maybe. I'm gonna go get a water bottle," I said and got up from the bed. I left the room and started down the hall towards the stairs, but was stopped by being pulled on my wrist. Before I could react I found myself pushed up against the wall, the wrist I was grabbed by held firmly but not in an aggressive way. Without thinking I had closed my eyes when I was grabbed and when I chose to open them I found myself looking into green eyes. Axel.

He had his hand against the wall by my head as he leaned on it, his other hand still holding my wrist. He was close to me, our chests barely touching and I could feel his legs against mine. I was still in shock by what had happened that I didn't know what to do when he leaned closer.


	2. Chapter 2

I stayed completely still; unsure whether to push him away or let him do what he was going to. I choose the latter, but closed my eyes. I could feel his breath on my lips – warm and soft – and I found myself holding my own. Then there was the feeling of his lips, barely touching mine. It wasn't a kiss, but if he did kiss me I'd most likely wouldn't push him away. That may seem odd, me barely knowing the guy, but I am secretly a bit of a slut. Blame it on Roxas, the school slut. Since he was my best friend we are also friends with benefits. The benefits were more for Roxas, but saying I didn't enjoy them would be a lie.

Feeling a hand move my hair out of my face, I opened my eyes. Roxas had been the only one allowed to do that and I really needed to stop thinking about that unless I _wanted_ to possibly end up turned on in front of Axel. And it didn't help that his hand was now grazing across my crotch. Gasping at the touch, I could feel my cheeks warm up with a blush which I hated. I hated blushing in front of others, even Roxas. Unfortunately it was something I couldn't control.

"You're cute," Axel spoke against my lips and I can feel him smirk. "And I'd love to get to know you," he said and pressed his hand to my crotch, causing me to gasp again. When I did he put his lips full on my, his tongue not hesitating to slip in. Before I could start to kiss back, he pulled away and walked down the hall.

Considering what just happened and that he was going to the kitchen, I decided to go back to my room. It's not like I _needed_ water or anything. When I walked back into my room Roxas sat up from his laying position on my bed and gave me a confused look.

"Thought you were gonna go water," he said. "Yet you came back empty handed and blushing. What happened?"

"Nothing," I lied and went to sit on the bed. Roxas gave me a look that showed he didn't believe me. With a sigh I said, "Fine, Axel kissed me. That's all." I lied down and rested my head on the pillows, watching as amusement lit Roxas's eyes.

"Seems like someone's interested," he said in a sing song voice.

"I dunno," I said. "Even if he is I'm not very comfortable with him coming on so strong. I don't want to go into a relationship so quickly."

"Mm," Roxas hummed. "But you don't mind getting intimate with me," he said and straddled me, his hands playing across my chest.

"Slut," I stated simply.

"You love it," he said back and took a hold of my belt.

* * *

Roxas sat on the kitchen counter, knowing he was allowed, while drinking a glass bottle of soda. I sat across from him, on the kitchen island, with my phone in my hands. "Come on, there's gotta be something to do," he said. "The weather's getting warmer and summer's almost here so how about the beach?"

"You want to go to the beach?" I questioned. "Right now?"

"It's not far," he reasoned. "We can take a bus there, you know that. Plus you could use some sunlight."

"Gee thanks," I said and opened a game on my phone. "You know I don't like tan skin that much."

"Ironic considering you know who always had a nice tan," he said and I shot him a glare only to receive a smirk from him.

"Fuck you," I muttered and went back to look at my phone. I heard him say 'You wish, virgin,' and if I could I would've kicked his leg then, but the space between the counters was too much to reach. We remained mostly silent as we sat on the counters. It wasn't long until Demyx and Axel walked into the kitchen, pausing to look at us. Axel looked at me and kept his eyes on me as he and Demyx walked by to get to the fridge. As he went by I noticed the amused look in his eyes and I looked down to hide my blush.

It wasn't that long ago that Axel had kissed me and seeing him now just simply brought up the memory of it back. Looking back up I saw the smirk Roxas was sending me. He knew.

As Demyx and Axel started talking about what they should do for a late lunch, my phone vibrated in my hands as it notified a text from Roxas. 'So this is Dem's hot friend huh?' went across the top of the screen before disappearing. I opened the text to respond.

'Yes. Don't say anything though.'

"So, what's the school slut doing here?" Axel said in a way everyone in the room could hear.

"Hey, only one person is allowed to call me that," Roxas said back with a glare.

"And it's a real honor," I said, "to insult my best friend every now and then."

"Oh I see," Axel said and leaned against the counter. "Best friends with the school slut. Must be nice," he continued, looking back at me with the same look of amusement in his eyes. I wasn't exactly sure what he meant by that, but either way it just made me start to blush again.

"Be nice Axel," Demyx spoke up from beside his friend. He opened the fridge, saying, "Get me a knife will ya? They're in the drawer behind Zexion's legs." With a nod Axel came over to stand in front of me and without thinking I spread my legs to allow him to open the drawer. I only realized what I did once Axel smirked, causing me to blush. He was too good at that. I hated it.

Suddenly Roxas was by my side on the counter. "Probably should've pulled your legs up instead of spread them," he said just so just the three of us heard him. Demyx's back was still turned to us as he looked through the fridge.

"Or you can do both," Axel said just as low as Roxas had spoke, except something was different in his tone. It was seductive. Damnit. I wanted him to stop. After all we were in the kitchen with both Roxas and Demyx. Yet at the same time I kind of wanted him to make a move. Maybe if we were alone somewhere private.

Roxas had definitely picked up on Axel's tone too, I can tell by the look on his face. Silently, Axel opened the drawer and pulled out a knife. Before walking back over to Demyx he winked at me. Once his back was turned to us, I got off the counter, pulling Roxas along with me, and left the kitchen.

I pulled Roxas into my room and shut the door behind us. I expected him to say something about what happened in the kitchen, but instead he said, "Man it's hot," and pulled his shirt off, tossing it to the ground. Turning to me he asked, "Sure you don't want to go to the beach?"

"We have a pool," I said. "I'll take you to the beach tomorrow."

He bit his lip in thought. "Fine," he said and went to get the swim trunks he keeps here. He left the room then came back a couple minutes later dressed in just the swim trunks. He put his clothes on top of my dresser then grabbed a towel from my closet. "See you in a bit," he said and left.

I went and lied down on my bed, grabbing my phone and headphones off the side table. Before putting the headphones on I listened and heard voices followed by the sound of the backdoor opening and closing. Normally I'd at least go outside and sit down at the table, but I still wasn't comfortable with Axel around. Instead I put on the headphones and played music on my phone.


End file.
